Bibs and napkins have a long history in the protection of clothing from discoloration and damage due to inadvertent food and/or liquid spillage. Bibs, usually associated with children, are customarily fitted with a pair of cloth strips to be tied around the back of the user's neck to support the bib high on the front chest region. Adult diners often use table napkins that, lacking provision for fastening, are customarily either placed on the lap and thus leave much chest area above unprotected, or else tucked into the neck region of the clothing, which is often impractical or at best inconvenient and subject to the napkin working loose, becoming misplaced or even falling to the floor.